


Blanket Wars

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [17]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Established Relationship, F/F, one joking mention of sex, somewhat nonsensical and ooc comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Every cohabiting couple has fought over a blanket. Time to go pick another one up from a certain Swedish furniture store, YukiSayo!





	Blanket Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a more serious fic, but got sleepy and as I was lazing in bed I came to appreciate my blanket very much.

“Minato-san!!!”

Sayo was cold. Freezing, even. It was the dead of winter and that little portable heater in their room wasn’t cutting it. Her breath was literally fogging up and she was shivering because her only relief from this frigid hell – their blanket – was currently wedged in Yukina’s death grip.

Sayo tugged at the pitiful little corner of the blanket she still held. It did not budge. Sayo prided herself for her arm strength after years of archery practice, and also knew that Yukina had hardly any in comparison, being unable to open any jars in their kitchen. Since when did she become Wonder NyaNya?

She had no choice but to wake Yukina up. The question was how. She shook Yukina’s shoulders. She squeezed on said shoulders – Yukina moaned from the pain and reflexively smacked her arm into Sayo’s face. Luckily, her nose remained intact. If physical force wouldn’t work, she’d try cooing. She wrapped her arms around Yukina’s waist and nudged her bruised nose against Yukina’s cheek.

“Minato-san, please wake up.”

“Unn…itchy…”

If Sayo ever videotaped this and sent it to their Garupa group chat, she was sure Mitake Ran would laugh at least three days and nights over this. Then again, if she told Mitake-san that Yukina wore a cat-eared hoodie to sleep every night and refused to change out of it every morning, resulting in a fifteen-minute cat and mouse chase between Sayo and herself to forcibly strip her nude (or should it be termed a dog and cat chase for accuracy?), she was sure not just Mitake-san, but probably half the chat’s members would die from hyperventilation. Let’s not do that though, because Ako and Rinko would get a cerebral hemorrhage from the shock of their idol’s not-so-idol-like habits.

But this musing gave Sayo the perfect idea.

She put her hands around the cat ears on the hood of Yukina’s jacket and - _whoosh_ – pulled it down. Yukina shrieked. Was it a “NYAAAAAAAAAAH!?” A claw – hand – swiped for Sayo. Duck, duck, dodge. In a blind attempt to put her hood back on, which obviously was behind her but half-asleep Yukinya wouldn’t know that, Yukina freed the blanket from her grasp. Sayo jumped for it, sailing above Yukina’s low sweep to land on the opposite side of the bed. Damn, it was some breathtaking bedroom acrobatics there, and no sex was involved. Sayo was pretty darn impressed by herself, not that she would ever admit it. The moment she grabbed the blanket, she rolled herself in it like a burrito. At that point, Yukina finally opened her eyes, woken by the chilling cold.

“Sa…Sayo?” She crawled over and tugged on the blanket. No way Sayo was going to give it up now.

She tossed Yukina her giant cat pillow for consolation.


End file.
